


Blade and her Boys

by ShinigamiSami



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: All boys are attracted to her except her brother, Angst, Blade is Steve’s sister, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, maybe smut, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Rebecca Jessabelle Randle, or ‘Blade’ as she is commonly known, is a real kicker of a greaser. She was an Outsider and loved those boys, but her parents sent her away when she was sixteen. Will Tulsa still be her home, or will she have changed too much to enjoy her greaser life as she used to?((Johnny and Dally will not die in this story I need my babies!))





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1965 when I first met the Outsiders, I was 14. Tulsa was the same as ever. Grease or Soc, ya still gotta watch your back. They call me Blade, keep that in mind if ya don’t wanna get skinned. I’m called that on account of that i always carry at least two blades on me, gotta protect myself somehow. Unless you happen to be my big brother Steve, then I kinda can’t get too mad if ya call me Rebecca or any variation. I’m a Randle, obviously, and I’m a greaser born and raised. I wasn’t allowed to meet my brother’s friends for a long time, but I ran into a member of his gang and kinda got roped in. Steve always made me dress like a boy, didn’t want no greaser or Soc getting any funny ideas. I’m pretty book smart, straight A’s since day one. I’m damn street smart too, but Steve makes me be careful. Anyways, back to that day.

I was walking past The Lot and bumped into a greaser boy who was running and not paying attention, falling instantly. He just stared at me, my dirty oversized jeans and brother’s T-shirt made me look like just another guy. My hair was pretty short too, kept it greasy but not like Steve. His green eyes never broke contact with my blue ones as he helped me up.

“Gosh I’m awful sorry. Ya alright?” I nodded, not sure what to say. I knew I had seen him before. “I think I know you... You the other kid who got bumped up a grade in school, ain’t ya?” My voice was a bit on the deeper side, so it was easy to keep up my illusion. “Yeah that’s me. Ponyboy Curtis.” He held out his hand and I shook it. “Call me Blade, don’t like my name too much.” He smiled at me and nodded. “How old are ya, Blade?” “Just turned 14 last week.” “Same age as me.” All I could do was smile at him and nod. We hear loud footsteps approach us, and three greasers stand beside Ponyboy.

“Glory, Pony! Ya gotta slow down at least a little!” “Sorry, Johnnycake.” “Who the hell is this?” I sneer at the blond and pull out my two switches, hence my nickname. “Why don’t ya change that tone?” He puts his hands up in surrender and laughs. “I like em. Name’s Dally Winston.” “I’m Two-Bit Mathews and let me say those are some pretty blades.” “Johnny Cade.” I smile at the boys and put my blades away. “Pleasure. Like I told green eyes over here, call me Blade.” “Appropriate.” Ponyboy pulled out a cancer stick and I pulled one out of my jeans jacket pocket.

“Anyone got a light?” “Only if ya got another smoke.” I smirk at Dally and hand him one as he lights mine. I look around before I take a long drag. Two-Bit laughed at my actions. “Got someone ya don’t wanna see ya smoke?” “Yeah. My big brother would skin me if he knew.” Johnny laughs. “What’s your brother like?” “Big-headed. All about him, too protective of me.” Dally gives me a sly smirk.

“He the one to tell you to hide that you’re a dame?” I raise an eyebrow at Dally. The other three look way confused. “Dally You should get your eyes checked, Blade ain’t a girl.” “Yeah, Pony’s right. Maybe we should cut yer hair so it ain’t blocking yer vision.” I grin at Dally. “Shoot, thought I was more slick than that. Who would’ve thought that Dallas Winston could see through to me.” Now I was getting the weird stares. I wink at Ponyboy and his ears turned red, Glory that’s cute. “What gave me away?” Dally smirks and grabs my wrist very gentle like. “The way you hold it. Plus you look too soft to be a man.” I laugh, it was genuine so all doubt of me being a gal was gone when they heard me squeak. Two-Bit bounced his eyebrows a bit. “Well, Blade. How does a date sound?” “Pass, Keith.” “Hey how’d ya know my name was Keith?!” His big blue eyes looked at me in shock when I said his given name. Johnny looked a bit nervous now, but I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“No need to get all stiff, Johnnyboy. I won’t bite.” He nods and smiles a bit, taking a drag of his own cigarette. Ponyboy looks at me real hard, like he was solving a mystery. “What? Something on my face?” He shakes his head. “I feel like I know your brother, don’t know how but I do.” Dally shakes his head. “Nah, she’s too pretty to be related to any grease we know.” I laughed and shoved Dally a bit as he hugged me from behind. I took another long drag from my cancer stick before a yell made me throw it on the ground and stomp it out.

“REBECCA JESSABELLE RANDLE YOU PUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! AND DALLY GET YER PAWS OFF MY SISTER!” Steve and two others ran up to us. I groaned and leaned into Dally. “She can stay right where she is.” Dally caught my act and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. A guy with green eyes rests his elbow on my brother’s shoulder. “Lighten up, Stevie.” “Can it, Soda!” I stepped forward. “Can’t ya just let me live! I agree with ol’ movie star looks over here. Soda, was it?” He smiles at me and nods. He walked up to me and took my hand in his, kissing the top of it.

“Sodapop Curtis, and thanks for the compliment.” “Curtis? You and Ponyboy brothers?” He nods. “Well you both are pretty damn cute so I can see why, and ya both got that sweetness to ya.” I smile at him and can just feel the frustration radiating off of Steve. “Call me Blade, better than that mess that he said.” Soda laughs and another guy joins beside him. “Names Darrel, miss. Go ahead and call me Darry and I’m the oldest Curtis brother.” I shake his hand and laugh a bit when he lifts me onto his shoulder, both of us loving the anger on Steve’s face. “Ooo ain’t ya just Superman but cuter.” He grins at me and Steve looks ready to pull his hair out. I smile innocently at him as I sit relaxed on Darry’s shoulder.

“Does this mean I can stop wearing your clothes and wear my own? I mean, they all know I’m a broad now.” Steve throws his arms up in frustration. “Fine! Dress like a girl who cares! Ya know what?! Soda take her jacket I want my shirt back now.” I shrug and handed Soda my jacket, taking off the black shirt that was too big on me, and throwing it at Steve’s face. I put my jacket back on, smirking as the other guys try not to stare at my bra and breasts. Steve groans loudly and storms off. The other greasers laugh a bit. Darry looks up at me and smiles a bit.

“Wanna be an Outsider with us?” “Thought no one would ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even now, four years later in 1969, after I left Tulsa for a year and a half, I’m still an Outsider. I get off the train and look for my brother. He hasn’t seen me since I was 16 and I just turned 18 two weeks ago. I adjust my dress and signature jeans jacket, I’ve let my hair grow out some so I can’t grease it back anymore, it stops like an inch or two above my elbow. There’s no way that anyone can mistake me for a guy anymore, I look like a full-fledged Dame, fully developed body and everything. I tuck my hair behind my ear as I hear someone call for me.

“Becky!” I turn to see my brother and smile, Glory I missed him! “Stevie!” He lifts me up and spins me. “Lordy, look at ya! Gotta fight every man you meet with a pole. Still got yer blades?” I pull out my prized blades from my jacket and nod. “Wouldn’t be me without em. How’s the gang?” Steve smiles. “Same as always, and none of em know about you being home in Tulsa.” I grin, this should be fun. Steve puts my bags in the trunk of his car and we head into town.

We park in front of the Curtis house and I untuck my hair. Steve shakes his head. “Be ready to get pounced on, yer legal now.” I laugh and get out of the car with Steve. He walks ahead of me. Glory I missed these boys, wanna have my fun in making jaws drop. Steve walks in and I hear the remaining six men yell. I walk in and stand in the doorway, waiting for someone to notice me instead of just getting their attention. Darry looks at me first and his jaw drops. I laugh behind my hand, causing heads to turn and watch me as I walk over to Darry, pushing his mouth closed with my fingertips.

“Glory Superman, ain’t no one teach you to close yer mouth or ya catch flies?” He just looks at me in stunned silence. I hear a certain greaser mumble a “Oh Lordy...” and I turn and look straight at Two-Bit. “Hmm? Keith can’t handle?” He shakes his head, a smirk present. I sit in Dally’s lap, take a drag from Johnny’s cigarette, and blow it in Ponyboy’s face, getting all three to snap out of it. Soda relaxes too.

“How are ya boys?” I hand Johnny back his cigarette and see the red on his and Ponyboy’s ears. Dally plays with my hair. “Who told you to get hot? Shoot, Blade I feel like just callin you mine now.” I get off of his lap and hear him grunt. I stand next to Darry’s chair and play with his hair. “Any of y’all miss me?” All of the boys in the room jumped to life and just hugged me. Darry holds me the longest, but I love it. 

“Now there is a proper welcome home!” I lean on Darry as he sits back down, he had feelings about me before but couldn’t chase em since I was still a minor and Pony and Soda would’ve been taken to a boys home. The only one who knew was Johnny and he smiles at us, I nod back. 

After a couple of hours of the boys telling me what I missed, I head to their kitchen and raid their fridge. I didn’t notice that someone was following me until I felt a warm breath on my neck. I felt the anxiety building up but I knew it was just one of the boys. I jump and turn around.

“Glory, Darry! You done scared me half to death!” He smiles at me. “Sorry. You know, you really do look great.” I look down, biting my lip as I smile. He tips my chin so I look at him. “Who said you could look away? Now, give me what I could never get before.” I giggle softly and smooch him, not caring about everyone in the other room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I try not to make a sound, I usually holler when I’m high up in his arms or anyone’s really. I have to lean down to keep kissing him, but it don’t matter. We hear someone walk in and see Johnny, relaxing and kissing again.

“Y’all are lucky I volunteered to get the cake, Two-Bit would’ve been in here.” “Thank ya, Johnnyboy.” “Yeah, now go. We don’t got much time.” Darry starts kissing me again, we could never kiss before. Johnny grabbed the cake out of the ice box and booked it. “Gosh, Beck...” I pull away and give him a look, the man knows better he’s 24 for Christ’s sake. He starts to give me those little kisses on my neck and I melt. “Fine I forgive you.” My breath hitched and I could feel his deep laugh without even needing to hear him. He started to do those same kisses on my chest and the tops of my breasts, of course my dress had to have buttons that he could undo. 

It was when my breathing was going all crazy that we were able to tell that someone was watching us. We figured that it was just Johnny again so Darry only adjusted me, that tree trunk of an arm he has holding me under the skirt of the blue disaster I wore. I only prayed that his fingers didn’t find something they shouldn’t.

Until we heard about five different voices whistling or howling and one voice just sounding all pissy. We turn to look and I feel my ears, face, and chest all get hot. Darry puts me down and I fix my dress, waiting for my brother to flip out. Soda wraps an arm around my waist, surprising me and Darry.

“Aw cmon Dare! Can’t just hog her like that, ya know?” I raise an eyebrow and Darry shakes his head, a grin plastered on his lips. Dally tucks my hair behind my ear for me and smirks. “You can’t just keep beauty like this to yerself.” Even Ponyboy and Johnny were getting all flirty, each one kissing one of my hands. Two-Bit stood beside me and just rested his head on my shoulder. I shake my head and separate from the group. 

“I’ll be back. I wanna change into somethin more comfy.” I see about six pouts as I go back to Steve’s car and get my bag out of the truck. I pull out baggy jeans that have holes in em, a tight black tank top that almost shows my skin from the bottom and is low on the chest a bit, and my converse. I head for the restroom and change into my other outfit, looking way more like me. I look in the mirror and see that my tank top shrunk a bit and you can see every curve of my torso and the top of my breasts pretty well. A tiny bit of skin on my belly and lower back shows, Steve ain’t gonna like that too much.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk back into the living room, throwing the dress that my brother wanted me to wear at his face. Everyone turns as I tie my hair back with a black ribbon, my tank top goes up a bit as my arms raise. I grab my jacket and put it on, not wanting any boys to see my arms more. I had a time where I was super depressed and a lot of bad things happened before I came back, and my arms and the tops of my thighs show it. Some recent, some not, either way I can’t let them know. I grab a cigarette from my pocket and look at the boys.

“Anyone got a light?” Steve rolls his eyes as six men scramble to get me a lighter, Damn I love this! Johnny was closest to me so I lean down and let him light it for me, loving how red his ears are at how revealed my chest is. I take a long drag and blow my smoke at Steve, kissing Johnny on the nose after I get all the smoke out.

“Thanks, Johnnyboy.” “Course, Blade.” He scoots over and I sit beside him. Darry raises an eyebrow and I shrug, he knows that I ain’t his or anyone else’s. I ain’t sayin that I’m a whore or nothin, but I just don’t wanna pick one of my gang. Doesn’t seem fair to these boys. I was there when Sandy left Soda, every time Two-Bit got dumped, during every Silvia moment for Dally, hell I helped Ponyboy out when that Soc girl caught his eye. I love these boys, can’t just change it up. Soda has been giving me a weird look since I changed clothes, kinda scaring me a bit. I hand Ponyboy my cigarette to finish it.

“Got somethin’ you wanna say, Soda?” “Do you? Why are you hidin somethin from us?” Steve gave Soda a funny look. “She ain’t hidin nothin. That’s not how my sister is, right Becky?” “Right...” Dally raises an eyebrow. “I don’t buy that.” Johnny scoots closer to me and I start to feel anxious, he’s too close. I stand real fast, causing all the guys to give me funny looks. “Blade, you know I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” “I-I know Johnny... I jus-“ “Stuttering? Lordy What did they do to you?” Ponyboy stands up and gets real close to me. “N-nothin... Back up a bit Pony...” I end up backing into Darry, who stood up behind me when I stuttered. He places a hand on my shoulder and I couldn’t stop the flinch that overcame my body. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and brace myself. I feel a hand touch my face and look to see Dally looking down at me, I have never seen so much concern in that man’s eyes before.

“Boys I’m fine, no need to worry.” That made Dally snap, he pulled his hand away from my face and slapped his arms down. “To hell you are! Blade I have never seen you flinch yet Darry touching your shoulder made you curl in harder than Johnny! You keep your jacket on when no one else is, it’s fucking hot as hell in here! You even tried to get away from Johnny who can’t scare a cat! Now what’s going on?!” Dally’s yelling was sending me way over my limit, I had to bite my lip to keep the tears in. Ponyboy could see it and pushed Dally back some. “Why are you gonna cry? Dally yelled at you before, so why does it scare you so bad now?” Dally took another look at me and I saw something else I have never seen plague his features: guilt. Dally was never guilty for what he did, regret yeah, but not guilt. I push Darry away from me and I just sigh.

“Just leave me be...” I run out the door, needing air. I ran as fast as I could all the way to the Lot, ignoring every shout I heard calling after me. The moment I stopped running, I lost it. I was on my knees, bawling like a baby. I don’t cry, Blade doesn’t ever cry, but Rebecca does. All that girl needs is to cry. I bury my face in my knees as I just sob my heart out. I have one hand in the roots of my hair, keeping a tight grip. It’s a habit I got whenever I get emotional. I hear a set of footsteps approach me, but I just keep crying. Whoever the person was sits beside me quietly, not a Soc then. Good, can’t handle that right now. I start to smell the cigarette smoke and look up.

“Didn’t know you were back yet, Blade.” “Tim?” He nods at me, Tim Shepard and I got along nice but nothing more than friends. “Why are you crying by yer lonesome out here?” “Don’t wanna talk about it.” He shrugs and takes another drag as I wipe my eyes and face. He raises an eyebrow and placed a hand on my ankle. I look at him in confusion. “T-Tim?” “Bet I could help distract ya~” He starts to slide his hand upwards, I was so distracted that I didn’t hear my gang approach. Tim’s hand doesn’t get passed my knee before I sock him in the jaw. I back away fast and he looks at me, rubbing his cheek.

“Damn it, Blade! What were ya raped or something?! The hells the matter with you?!” I feel like I can’t breathe but I still yell back. “And if I was?! Hell I lost count of how many times I was before I came home! Got beat too so trust me when I say I’m not just some broad for you to screw with! Touch me again Tim I dare ya and we’ll see if you keep yer hands!” He spits blood at me and walks away all pissed. I close my jacket around me more and sigh, I could feel myself trembling. I felt a hand touch my arm and I crawled back as fast as I could, hand on one of my switches.

“S-Stevie...?” I see Steve looking at me with a look in his eyes that I can’t read. The rest of the gang comes into my line of sight and I just break, tears streaming down my face. Steve holds me close to him and I just sob into my older brother’s chest, needing to feel safe. He lifts me into his arms and we head back to the Curtis house, I don’t look at anyone but my brother though. Once we get inside, Steve tries to take me jacket off and I push him. 

“My jacket stays on...” “Why?” “Because I said so. Now back up some! Y’all basically heard what happened to me so you know that I don’t want to be touched. Back off!” I go to a different chair and Steve looks pissed. “Yer hiding something again! Rebecca Jessabelle Randle take that jacket off NOW!” I flinch as he yells at me, Soda pulls him back. “Chill Steve. Look at her! She’s too sensitive to be screamed at! Blade, sweetheart, we just want to know that you’re okay.” Even when Soda yelled at Steve, he kept the volume low. He took a knee in front of me and I nod.

“Thanks... I just don’t want none of y’all to hate me...” Dally takes my hand in his, kneeling beside the chair. “We could never hate you, I know I can’t.” I nod and let go of his hand. I take my jacket off and let them all get a good look at my arms. Scars and cuts are scattered around both of my forearms, some very old and some that are obviously from days ago. Johnny gingerly glides his fingers over my arms, looking sadder than most. Dally pulls me close, but lets me go a bit when I get tense. I end up curling into his arms, feeling safe with him. I feel each member of the gang kiss my head, all except Steve who just stares at me from across the room. My own brother won’t come near me at my weakest, it hurt. 

“What happened to you?” I never heard Dally sound so sad. I sigh, might as well explain.


	4. Chapter 4

I look at my hands, if I looked at anyone I would’ve lost it. “When our parents sent me off, I was living with some other family. It was a mom, a dad, and two older boys. The boys and their friends didn’t care about how I felt... Touched me, beat me, r-raped me, took my food...” I couldn’t help the shutter I did when I said that dreaded word, I couldn’t. I took a deep breath and sigh.

“There’s a few scars on my body from those boys... The parents didn’t do nothin to help me they knew their sons were awful! They did what they wanted and let their friends do stuff too. I felt like I was in hell, dear Lord I was so scared...” I feel a hand touch my shoulder and it takes so much to not flinch. I see Ponyboy real close to me, so it’s his hand touching me so lightly. I place my hand on his and sigh.

“Sorry I’m so messed up now...” “Don’t do that, Blade... You never asked for this...” Soda sounds ready to bawl, I might too. I look at him and yep, tears swim through those beautiful eyes of his. Steve is the only one lookin like he don’t care and I hate it. Dally sees how stone cold Steve is and looks mad. I see tears in Dally’s eyes too, Lordy I ain’t never seen Dallas Winston cry and I don’t like causing it. 

“Steve why do you look bothered?! It’s like what happened to your sister is a inconvenience to you! Like we’re all here for her and you can’t even get close, like fuck man! What’s a matter with you?!” Dally is fuming and I feel nervous of the yelling. I curl in closer to him, needing him to calm down and I need to relax too. He looks at me and lets out a long sigh, holding me and having me tuck my head under his chin. Steve, the bastard, looks so unfazed that it breaks me. He shrugs and just leaves, making me not able to hold in my tears anymore. I sniff once, and that’s all it took for everyone in the room to look at me. Darry grabs a tissue and starts cleaning my face, having my blow my nose too.

“Don’t mind him, Blade. Let’s clean up that pretty face, huh?” I give Darry a small smile through my tears, I calmed down enough to stop crying. “There’s that smile we all love.” He smiles back and wipes my face with another tissue. Dally was petting my hair when Two-Bit got out one of my sweaters from my bag and Ponyboy got a blanket from his room. “Any preference?” Johnny smiles as he talks and I take the blanket from Ponyboy. Dally helps me get wrapped in it as I lean on him, getting as comfortable as I can. Dally kisses my eyebrow and holds me closer to him, I can feel his heartbeat on my face. I know he’s mad at Steve and worried about me, I could feel it in his heartbeat. I yawn against his chest, feeling drained. I hear a chuckle from pretty much every guy around me and I hide my face.

“Use our bed, you look beat.” Soda smiles at me and I nod. Dally stands with me in his arms, making me squeak. He takes me to Soda and Ponyboy’s room and puts me gently on the bed. Dally fixes the blanket for me and looks at me with hesitation.

“Is it cool if I stay in here with you? Just after all that I want to know you’re okay and feel safe, ya know?” I smile at him and nod. “Come down here, Winston. Be warned I’ll use you as a teddy bear.” He laughs and lies down beside me. “Would be offended if you didn’t.” I smile and cling to him, resting my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I feel so safe that I knock out fast, knowing I’m okay.

By the time I open my eyes again, I can tell it’s been a while. I hear a snore in my ear and get scared before I look and see Dally still hasn’t left my side. I kiss his chin and start to get up, but his damn arms keep me in place. I look up and see him grin a little as he tightened his arms around me. 

“I know you’re awake, Dal.” He chuckles and I can feel it from his chest. I tighten my arms around him and just relax, his eyes are open and just staring at me. “Feel any better?” “I feel more awake and relaxed I guess. Thanks for sticking around.” I push my face into his warm body and I can feel his heartbeat against my face. He pets my hair.

“I’ll always be here for you, Blade. That ain’t never gonna change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve won’t be an ass forever


End file.
